Strangers From Afar
by Fireplace DaVinci
Summary: What happens when the heir of Merlin comes along to help out Harry Potter. Dumbledore never died. The Trio and company go back to Hogwarts. Several brand new characters that are all my own. Please R&R! Rated T for Language and a few little scenes.


This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. All critic welcome! If you like the story please let me know and I will continue the story. I have several other chapters almost finished that I will be posting soon. Hope you enjoy!! ~FPD

* * *

The Golden Trio was just beginning the summer after their sixth year at Hogwarts. It was the 15th of July. Albus Dumbledore was dead. The school was likely going to close and the war was just beginning, with much of it leaning towards Lord Voldemort's favor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to the Burrow to rest and prepare themselves. The Burrow was the Order's new headquarters. The trio had just begun to look for the last of the Horocruxes. They were in the living room, researching everything that they could, when Professor McGonagall came to the kitchen door.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. I have come to speak with everyone. There is some very important news that they need to hear," said McGonagall in her brisk and straight to the point manner.

"Why of course Minerva. Please come in. Please excuse the mess. With the wedding so near, I'm afraid my house has turned into a pigsty. Can I get you anything to drink or eat? Supper will be ready soon would you care to stay?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes I believe I will Molly. There will be much to talk about when they get the news. Who is here?" said McGonagall.

"Well, Arthur is still at work and should be home anytime soon. The twins are here for a visit and are returning to the store tomorrow morning. Bill and Fleur are planning the wedding here. They are having it in the backyard of all places. Oh yes, and Ginny is here, though I think she would prefer to be anywhere but here. She dislikes having Fleur around, and of course Ron, Harry, Hermione are here. I think that is everyone. They will be down for dinner in a bit," said Mrs. Weasley, as she stirred a simmering black pot on the stove.

"Then I shall wait for everyone to come down. How about a cup of coffee?" said McGonagall, with a hint of a smile on her lips. In the hard times, it was hard for her to smile.

"I'll put some on straight away then," said Mrs. Weasley, with a big smile. She was not sure what news it was, but she had a very good feeling it was good. If it was bad, she was sure that Minerva would want to give it as soon as possible. However, since that was not the case, Molly knew it was good.

"I'll go tell the kids that you are here. I'm sure that they will rush in here with a million questions for you," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. "If the coffee is ready before I return, help yourself. I wouldn't want you to wait on my account."

Meanwhile, the trio was trying to think of every possible way to find the last of the Horocruxes. Unfortunately, they were having no luck whatsoever. The three had no idea were to start. However, they did have to start somewhere, so Hermione did the one thing that she did when she did not know the answer. She read and made Harry and Ron help her with it too. Since the trio were staying in the Burrow, the best library on magic available to them was the one in Diagon Alley. In just three short days, they had exhausted almost every book that they picked up. It was frustrating to them all. The tension was high and the hungry growl of Ron's stomach and his constant sighing was especially annoying to Hermione, who was trying to read a particularly large dusty old book.

"Ronald, if you don't stop sighing like that over and over again, I'm going to hex you so bad that you won't be able to sit for a week! And can't you get your stomach to stop growling as well?"

"But Hermione, I'm tired of looking over all these dusty old books. They aren't helping at all. Besides, I'm absolutely staving and my growling stomach is distracting me so much that I can't concentrate and it is apparently distracting you too," complained Ron.

"Ron your stomach is so loud I can hear it from over here," said Harry laughing on the couch on the other side of the room. They all began laughing. It was something all of them needed since they had not laughed much since that last day at Hogwarts. They had all had some rough days since that day.

"Well, I do suppose that we can stop for today. We can go back to the library in Diagon Alley tomorrow. They are not helping us at all anyway. I expect it is almost suppertime." Hermione said, as she started to gather the old books. Laughing again she says, "Ron that was the loudest growl yet, are you always hungry?"

"Yes pretty much. You can never eat too much Hermione," said Ron.

"Ron you will be happy to know that dinner is almost ready. There is also someone here to see us all. Professor McGonagall has some news for us." Mrs. Weasley, said as she walked in the room. "Go wash up and tell everyone they can come down. I am not yelling to them with a guest in the house. Oh and Ronald you can eat to much, do not forget about that first day you got back third year. You were sick for a week because you ate so much. I will not take care of you if you get that sick again."

Of course, they all knew that Mrs. Weasley would take care of them all for as long as she lived. Harry was trying to contain his laughter on the couch until Mrs. Weasley left. When she did, he let it out. "Ron, your mother will never let you live that one down. Then again, I do not think that we will either. So, what do you think that McGonagall has to tell us?"

"For the first time I have no idea Harry," Hermione said with a worried expression. "But guessing how cheerful Mrs. Weasley seems, it can't possibly be bad."

"Same here," said Ron.

"Well I guess we will just have to wait until she tells us. We should go tell everyone," Harry said, as he got up.

He was hesitant to hear the news. He could not stand any more news after he found out that Seamus Finnegan and his family were killed a week ago. Lupin was the one the brought the news then. Even if it was good news, he doubted that anything could truly lift his spirits. Harry had seemed to lose a lot of hope when Professor Dumbledore was killed. So many people were killed in these few short weeks. Well whatever the news may be, he was sure it had something to do with Voldemort. The war was slowly going towards Lord Voldemort's favor. He had gained the giants on his side and the Dementors were attacking more and more people each week. His Death-Eaters were attacking more and more families that were close to Dumbledore. Harry had to destroy those last Horocruxes before it was too late and Voldemort regained all his power. He sighed. He missed Hogwarts. It saddened him deeply that he would never return to the beautiful castle that was his real home. However, he loved the Burrow. Even though he had broken up with her because he wanted to keep her safe, he loved being with Ginny. He could not admit to himself how much he truly loved her. But, no matter what, he had to keep her safe. His life would truly be a living hell if she, Ron, or Hermione died. He could not do anything about Ron and Hermione's safety, but he could keep Ginny safe and Harry would with every ounce of his strength. With a final sigh, He followed his friends up the stairs so he could clean up for supper.

The Trio went upstairs and told everyone that supper was ready. They washed up and went back downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and saw Professor McGonagall having a conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello everyone, how have your summers been?" Professor McGonagall took one look at their sad, worn out, faces and said, "Sorry, that's a bad question. However, I am certain that after I tell you all my news that it will certainly lift your spirits."

"It'll do more than lift them Minerva I'm certain. I have a very good feeling about this. Supper is almost ready and we need to set the table. Hermione, can you please help me dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, I would be happy to." Hermione said.

Arthur arrived and everyone trickled down the stairs and gathered around the table to eat. The conversation was pleasant enough, but everyone felt the tension of what McGonagall came to tell them.

After supper, when everyone was pleasantly full to the brim, Professor McGonagall got up to say her news. The table went silent waiting for her to speak.

"This news was a shock to the Order. I am sure it will be for you as well." She paused and looked as if she was still shocked about the news. "Everyone? Albus Dumbledore is alive and well. Yes, it truly is him in the flesh. I promise you that. I have seen him with my own eyes. I have touched him myself to see if he was a ghost, but it is him. He was asked questions that only he could know and was given Veretitserum. It is him. Apparently, when he learned of what Draco Malfoy was planning to do, he took the necessary steps to assure that he could not die. Of course, he planned it out so that Snape would be the one to utter the curse. He did not die, when the Killing Curse hit him. He instead fell into what was a death like trance or that was what I was lead to believe. The headmaster then fell over the edge and Fawkes floated him to the ground. He remained in this trance well after the memorial and then Professor Snape recovered him. He was in on it the whole time. It is so very difficult for me to explain to everyone because I myself do not know all of the specific details. It was obviously very old complicated magic. The Headmaster wishes that you all return to school in the fall."

"It's going to stay open? What if it happens again?" Hermione asked. She seemed happy and scared at the same time.

"I can't go back. I have to find the Horocruxes. It's the only thing that will end this war! We can't waste time!" Harry stood up and said.

"Yes, Albus wants all of you to return for your last year. He wants, well insists that you finish your education. He has figured out all of the Horocruxes and you will be leaving on occasions when the time is right to dispose of them. He still hasn't let his presence be known. In fact he isn't even making it public. He wants to keep this secret from Voldemort for as long as possible. For the time being I am Headmistress of Hogwarts in his stead. He will be at the school and he will reveal himself to the public at the beginning of the school year. Currently he has certain agents that are preventing Voldemort from advancing too quickly. However, as we all know, not everyone can be protected. Albus has apparently found something that is going to help us. Also he has hinted at an army." McGonagall answered to Harry's questioning face. "However, I can assure you that is it the real Albus Dumbledore and he asked me to come here tonight because he needs you to stay patient. He is aware of your work on the Horocruxes and says that two people are coming to the school this year that is going to help us with getting rid of them. These people have recently become members of the Order. Only a select few knows who they are though. Albus prefers to keep their identities secret until these people arrival at Hogwarts on the first. All of you, except Ginny, will be initiated into the Order in two weeks. Yes, Ginny dear I know that it is not fair but you must be seventeen to be in the Order. Yes, Dumbledore wishes you to officially join the order and become members. You are all of age you know. The twins will also be added with you as well." When McGonagall had said she could not join, Ginny had given a rather nasty look and huffy noise. She had crossed her arms and stared at her. McGonagall started handing out letters to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Now, none of that nonsense Ginny, we have too many other things to worry about at the time. Well as for more orders of business, here are your school letters and lists. Dumbledore asks you all, as in everyone here, to meet him on August 1st. He hasn't divulged the place yet and most likely won't until the 31st of July. He hasn't explained much in them I am afraid. He wants to in person. As for me, I cannot stay any longer. I have to return to the school for some errands. I hope to see you all on August 1st. I hope that the rest of your summer is pleasurable since you no longer have to worry about the Horocruxes. Just enjoy the summer for the moment. The war is on hold for you. The Headmaster has told me to press on you to enjoy your time while you can. Because after August 1st, Dumbledore is going to let you join the Order and he is going to fill you in on everything. So I urge you to relax, I know it will be hard. Well, I have to go. Goodbye everyone and I will see you very soon."

Dinner ended with many unanswered questions. Everyone was stunned. Nevertheless, once the main shock of it all wore off, the talking and questions started pouring out. How did he live? Where did he go? How in the heck did he pull this off? Where is he now? Just a few of the many questions heard that night.

Hermione immediately opened her school letter. "Oh my goodness!! I…I…made Head Girl! I can't believe it!" She screamed with joy. The boys jokingly covered their ears. "I wonder who got Head Boy…quick Harry, Ron see if one of you got it!"

The two boys quickly opened their letters. Harry had the Quidditch captain's pin in his letter again. He was secretly relieved that he wasn't Head Boy. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked over to Ron.

Ron was suddenly white as a sheet. Harry looked over and saw his letter. It had the Head Boy pin in it and special letter telling Ron of all of his new duties. Ron was stuttering trying to tell everyone, but couldn't get the words out.

"I can't believe it! Congratulations Ron!" Hermione said.

"Congrats mate!" Harry exclaimed.

"It will be so weird going back to school. Then again I can't believe that Dumbledore is alive." Hermione said, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I can't believe that we will be in the order in just two short weeks. I was all ready to not go back to school." Harry finally said to the lot of them. "Ron, it'll be so strange not to have Seamus in our dorm room."

Everyone went silent for a moment. For a moment, they had forgotten all who had been killed. The twins were the ones to break the silence as always. A flameless firework went off in George's pocket. Bits of his jacket were floating all around. Everyone started to laugh and it felt good to get away from the sorrow for a moment.

The next two weeks were the best healing for the group. The twins came over a lot, and they played Quidditch, while Hermione watched safely from the ground of course. They relaxed and enjoyed themselves, but they knew that August 1st came faster than anyone could have thought. It was the night before, and all three were in Ron's room talking.

"Are you guys worried about tomorrow? I mean, we are going to see Dumbledore, and get all the answers we have been wanting for two years now! I don't know if I can handle it." Hermione said and she worriedly played with her long brown hair.

"Relax it will be alright Hermione. Dad told us that the meeting is at Dumbledore's actual house! How awesome is that? We get to see where he lives! It has to be the safest place in the world to be right now." Ron said. However then he grumbled, "But, I mean how can us three help Dumbledore though? We couldn't do anything those two weeks we tried researching."

"We can handle it. We were meant to have this big of a part in this whole mess. I am positive. I have a good feeling. It is something I have not felt in a long time….almost like butterflies in your stomach. Now that Dumbledore is back everything is going to be better, I know it. It's late, and we have a long day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep. Goodnight." Harry said. He had never felt so at peace.

"Goodnight Harry, goodnight Ron," Hermione said as she silently went down the stairs to Ginny's room. Ron looked on after her. He realized what he was doing and then promptly turned red. Harry shook his head and they changed into pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Night Harry," Ron said, he was almost snoring already.

Tomorrow is going to be a great day, Harry thought. I just know that it will be.


End file.
